Tomates sin chocolate
by Blue Papoyo
Summary: Para Sasuke Uchiha uno de los peores días es San Valentín. Pero cierta Hyuuga llegará para alegrarle el día y tener un final feliz para los dos.


**_Holi Holi~ Yo trayendo un one-shot SasuHina -hilito de baba- por esta festividad la cual yo celebro sola con mis amigos solitarios también _****_:'D._** (pero somos felices). 

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Tomates sin chocolate.**

Día de San Valentín, del amor y de la amistad, de los enamorados. Tantas formas de llamar a un horrendo día, de lo peores del año aparte del día de la marmota.

No entendía, simplemente no tenía sentido, ¿Para que existía aquel día? Si no existiera podría estar como cualquier otro día, no con _esas_ fastidiándolo con cartas, chocolates, paletas, y todas esas cosas. Eran sus supuestas 'fans' ¿Y no sabían que odiaba las cosas dulces? Tsk un total fastidio.

Y ahora antes de llegar a su preciada casa se encontraba con una población femenina más grande jamás vista por el hombre.

-Desgraciado creador de esta desgraciada festividad -Apretó los dientes. Él solo quería darse un baño después de entrenar, odiaba oler mal, pero claro, rojo, rosa y blanco aparecieron por donde sea desde esa mañana.

**-**Ahh -Dio un suspiro cansado. Ojala estuviera el dobe de su amigo para usarlo de escudo humano y llegar con ropa a su hogar.

Sin ninguna entrada alterna para llegar a su destino Sasuke Uchiha dio media vuelta y se fue.

.

-Etto ..-Murmuraba. -¿T-Tengo que h-hacerlo? -Le pregunto a la persona frente a ella con la cabeza baja.

-¡Por supuesto! -Le gritaba.

En la cocina de la casa Hyuuga se encontraban las dos descendientes de Hiashi Hyuuga.

-P-Pero no quiero -Llevaban más de dos horas discutiendo sobre el tema y ninguna daba su brazo a torcer.

-¡No es porque no quieras, es por tu desesperante timidez! -Grito hasta el tope Hanabi a la pobre intimidada de Hinata.

-¿D-Desesperante? -Pregunto triste.

-¡No me vengas ahora con esa cara de vaca a punto de degollar! -Agarro el brazo de su hermana mayor de forma brusca y empezó a caminar dando duros pasos a la salida.

-¡P-Pero Hanabi! -Cuando volteo para reclamar la puerta estaba cerrada delante de sus narices. Intento abrirla pero era imposible con seguro en ella, incluso intento por la ventana pero fue lo mismo, que hermana menor más astuta y cruel.

-Y no olvides esto idiota -Sin saber de donde venia le cayo del cielo la caja de color azul marino, la cual no recibió ningún daño por suerte.

-Bien, no huiré ya -Y temblando, aún después de sus palabras, se fue en busca de su objetivo.

.

-Según reportes este día se presenta el mayor porcentaje de personas con diabetes, al parecer por los regalos dulces que se dan en esta celebración -Leyó en el periódico pegado a una pared de ladrillos-¡Ja! Esta es la única cosa que me gusta de este asqueroso día -Maldijo al último, de nuevo.

Llevaba ya bastante rato andando por las calles de la ciudad, esquivando cualquier joven que estuviera a diez metros de él, solo por seguridad. Y aún así tenia los brazos llenos de regalos no agradables, ya era la quinta vez que iría al bote de basura. Si, era un desperdicio, pero él no tenia la culpa.

-Ya no lo soportaré más -Dijo al ver caer los objetos en aquel cubo de basura -Llevo demasiados años haciendo lo mismo, si se me vuelve a cruzar alguien con cualquier cosa de color rosa, rojo o otro parecido lo mataré y le echaré la culpa a Naruto -Pateo una piedra y cuando estaba apunto de recargarse en la pared escucho un gemido de sorpresa.

-E-Entonce no s-será bueno m-mi regalo -Escucho una voz suave y agradable para él. Volteo y encontró a la Hyuuga mayor susurrando cosas para sí.

-Hinata -Se le acerco al reconocerla casi de inmediato.

-Y-Yo -Dijo al ver a Sasuke parado frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Y-Yo te buscaba -Apretó sus manos contra aquella caja que cargaba -Quería darte a-algo -Oculto la mirada de los penetrantes ojos onix.

-¿En serio? -Busco con la mirada y dio con la caja de color azul -No me digas que es otro de esas cosas con chocolate o caramelo -Metió las manos en los bolsillo molesto.

-¡N-NO! -De inmediato se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su grito dado.

-Ah -Sonrió ladeado -¿Entonces? -Acomodó un mechón rebelde atrás de la oreja, poniendo a Hinata más roja a pesar de que estas situaciones pasaban a menudo.

-¡T-Ten! -Y algo brusco le estrello la caja contra el pecho del azabache.

Sasuke con todo el cuidado del mundo abrió la caja, no pudo suprimir una sonrisa tierna al ver el contenido. Una sonrisa solo para Hinata.

-Siempre superándote Hyuuga -Dijo burlón mientras la abrazaba, dejando por el momento la caja en el suelo.

En esa caja de papel azul marino y no rojo, se veía una caja de chocolates, lo más extraño es que no había chocolates, en su lugar se encontraban pequeños tomates color rojo maduro y en la parte superior de la tapa decía _Tomates sin chocolate.__  
_

_-_Bueno yo-yo se que no te gustan las c-cosas dulces y te encantan los t-tomates -Decía una sonrojada Hinata entre los brazos de Sasuke.

-¿Sabes? -Hablo -Yo también te tengo un regalo -Le susurro en el oído.

-¿Si? -Dijo alegre. Y estuvo más alegre al sentir los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos.

Ahí en ese lugar Sasuke se dio cuenta, se equivoco en dos cosas. Una, no odiaba el rojo, menos al verlo en los tomates y en las mejillas de Hinata. Dos, las noticias de personas con diabetes no era su cosa preferida de ese día, si no los mimos que le hacia su novia. No solo ese día, todos los 365 días del año. Obviamente el respondía igual y sabía como respondería ante ese gesto. Con una noche muy apasionada porque además era el primer _San Valentín _que pasan juntos.

**_Fin?_**

**_Cof cof, bueno ¿Les gusto? ¿Me matarán? ¿Demasiado pequeño? Bueno es un one-shot Hehe este es mi primer escrito Sasuhina, así que lamento si no puse a la amada pareja correctamente, pero por algo se empieza :'D._**

**_Feliz día (lo que queda) del amor y la amistad, tal vez no tenga un amante pero tengo amigos con los cuales jugar videojuegos toda la noche ¡Party Hard!._**

**Sayonara!**

**¿Me dejarían unos de sus hermosos y sensuales reviews?**


End file.
